Cryptic
by Inkfur
Summary: When Ravenwing receives a cryptic prophecy, it's up to her to make things right in her clan, as there's a new danger hidden in the shadows... Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Allegiances

SUN CLAN

LEADER CROWSTAR- long-haired black and white she-cat, a black paw and green eyes

APPRENTCE, ONEPAW

DEPUTY MOUSETAIL - brown and white long- haired she-cat, with pale blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT SNAKETAIL- scarred gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, and round blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

RATCLAW- muscular long-haired dark brown tom with a white chest, and dull green eyes

SKUNKNOSE - black and white tom with a white stripe going down his back, a scarred nose and bright amber eyes

APPRENTICE, RAINPAW

TIGERTAIL – silver-blue tom with a white chest, a scarred patch under his eye, scars on his chest and piercing blue eyes

EMBERTAIL – long-haired she-cat with cream fur and blue eyes

RAVENWING – short ginger tabby she-cat with a white throat, legs, and chest, a bobbed tail and green eyes

APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW

NIGHTSKY – dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

GOLDENROD – pastel tortoiseshell she-cat with big green eyes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

LITTLEPAW - small gray tabby tom with white paws, and green eyes

ONEPAW – white she-cat with amber eyes and a deaf ear

RAINPAW- dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

MOORCLAN

LEADER STONESTAR- white tom with green eyes

DEPUTY AMBERFANG once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a muscular build and light green eyes

WARRIORS TANGLEFUR –brown tabby tom with blue eyes

FIREFUR – cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Lulu- white she cat with a red harness and blue eyes

Hammer – black and white tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Ravenwing looked at the mouse. It was only a tail-length away from her, and the stupid thing still didn't notice her. She slowly moved all her weight into her haunches, so as not to leave an impact on the grassy forest floor. Ravenwing prepared herself and pounced, swiftly biting it's neck.

After saying a prayer to StarClan, she headed towards a tree stump where she agreed to meet her clan-mates. _Tigertail and Ratclaw should've been here by now, It doesn't usually take long for them to catch prey,_ the she-cat thought. After waiting for what seemed like moons, Tigertail and Ratclaw appeared from the brush. _Only Ratclaw caught something, and that isn't even enough to feed a kit!_ Ravenwing sadly thought. The rabbit was an earthy brown, and it seemed to be a baby. "Are you sure you two couldn't find anything else? Sure there was a storm, but we have to find _something_!" she mewed. "Sorry for not finding enough food for you Ravenkit." Tigertail snapped. The two cats made their way towards SunClan's camp. Ravenwing watched them leave before picking up her mouse. _Who put thorns in his nest?_ She thought to herself.

The cold wind blew throughout the camp. It was getting close to leaf-bare, and Ravenwing hated it. She wasn't built for snow, as her short ginger tabby fur simply wasn't as long or fluffy as her clanmate Nightsky. She padded over to the freshkill pile and dropped her mouse on it. As hungry as she was, she would let her clanmates eat first, especially the apprentices. She then bounded over to the warriors den; a large hole with a log covering the top. While it didn't seem very roomy, it was in fact perfect for many cats to fit in. She walked over to her nest and got comfortable. This would be a well-deserved rest.

Ravenwing's eyes fluttered open. The small she-cat looked around. She was in a starry landscape, beautiful trees were everywhere. "Ravenwing!" a black elderly cat yelled. He was a tall black tom with an amber eye; half of his facial fur was burned off from a fire. "Boulderdash, why am I here?" Ravenwing asked, with a hint of curiosity in her voice. The elderly tom walked up to her, both touching noses in respect. "I know the clans are going through a lot at the moment, but I must tell you of a prophecy," he mewed, his eye darkening. "When a warrior takes over the two clans, a cat must make the ultimate sacrifice to restore things to order." The tom began to fade. "Wait! What does it mean?" she questioned. Suddenly she woke up. Littlepaw was stepping on her tail! "Littlepaw, don't tread on my tail!" she softly hissed. "I'm sorry Ravenwing; it's just that you promised to show me the moonstone today, like all of the mentors do, and you were sleeping…'' he mewed. Ravenwing could hear guilt in his voice. "Well," the she-cat yawned "As soon as the hunting patrol comes back, we'll go."

"Really?" the gray apprentice's eyes lit up quickly. "Yes, just let me talk to Snaketail before we go." The she-cat mewed. Padding out of her den, she swiftly walked over to her friend. Snaketail looked up from her, as she was looking over what herbs she had left. "I…need to talk to you in your den," the warrior said to the medicine cat. "I got a prophecy from Boulderdash."


	3. Chapter 2

Ravenwing noticed that Snaketail was looking around; as if she was making sure no other cats were looking at them. "Come with me, Ravenwing." She whispered. "Alright Ravenwing, tell me. What did Boulderdash say?" she mewed. Ravenwing repeated the prophecy, every word spilling from her mouth. The gray she-cat bowed her head once Ravenwing was finished telling her about the prophecy. "Well, I don't know myself. "The she-cat said with uncertainty. "But you should probably hurry up and go since you're taking Littlepaw to the moonstone.

Ravenwing nodded her head in thanks, and headed over to a rock , deciding to have a quick rest on top of it. She was so busy relaxing, that she barely noticed that Littlepaw was standing next to her. "So, are you ready yet Ravenwing?" He asked excitedly. After a couple heartbeats, the ginger she-cat got off, "Well, if we want to make it by moonhigh, we should go now." As they were heading westward, Ravenwing couldn't help but feel like something was up.

After their clanmates wished them well, Ravenwing ran with Littlepaw, under the thick canopy of trees. The she-cat and her apprentice padded through the trees, with the wind blowing on their pelts. _It's nice to have a run like this; it'll prepare him for when he takes his own apprentice to the moonstone._ Ravenwing thought. The pine trees around them blocked out the setting sun, which made the forest, grow darker over the course of minutes. Ravenwing and Littlepaw both padded towards the towering mountain. It had a lake, with a waterfall, water spraying downwards, which trickled into a river that moved throughout their territory. "Now Littlepaw, when we go in, you have to promise not to talk until we leave." She mewed. Littlepaw looked like he was about to say something, but simply nodded his head. Ravenwing guided Littlepaw into the cave, where the moonstone was. It was a big crystalline rock, with an icy blue tint to it.

Ravenwing smiled when she saw the look on Littlepaw's face; as it was filled with awe. It certainly reminded her of simpler times. Peering out of the opening, it was already moonrise. She took notice that Littlepaw had already fallen asleep next to the rock. The she-cat quickly pressed her nose against the rock, and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Ravenwing!" a voice yowled. Ravenwing looked around, her eyes darting in both directions. _Wait. What's that smell?_ The she-cat thought. Unexpectedly, a towering badger bit Ravenwing's throat. Struggling to move, she felt the sharp team closing onto her throat. As her consciousness slowly faded, she could only hear one thing. "Beware of a cat with questionable loyalty!" the voice warned.


End file.
